


matchmaker

by uwereamazing



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Bad Matchmaking, Fluff, M/M, Matchmaking, Post-Canon, Tenderness, cheesy dates, dumbass jock representation, god someone help andrew, neil josten is a terrible flirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 13:26:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18895516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwereamazing/pseuds/uwereamazing
Summary: the clueless but well-intentioned foxes take it upon themselves to try set andrew and neil up.you can imagine how well that goes.





	matchmaker

**Author's Note:**

> everything is the same except no one realised andrew & neil were dating. in this universe, the foxes are even bigger dumbasses

“Where the hell is Kevin?” Neil ripped his helmet off and scanned the seemingly empty court. The only illumination were the overhead lights of the inner court, almost too bright in the rest of the darkness. 

More often than not, during night practice these harsh lights added to the charged atmosphere. It made Neil feel like he, Kevin and Andrew were the only people to have existed, they had always been here playing Exy, and that these were the only things that had ever mattered. On nights like this, the overhead lights were their spotlight, the court their stage. 

But now, thanks to Kevin’s sudden disappearance, Neil couldn’t help but think the harsh, empty lighting was somewhat eerie. 

“Said he had to grab something,” Andrew said lazily from his position in the goal. Well, from where he lay on the floor in the goal. He hadn’t moved while Neil ran drills on his own, instead choosing to stare at the ceiling and occasionally, huff pointedly. 

Neil dropped his racquet onto the polished hardwood floor and set his helmet beside it. “I’m gonna look for him. It’s been a while.”

“Sure,” said Andrew, placing his hands behind his head as he reclined backwards.

Neil left Andrew and searched the court. He ran an easy lap around the outer court and found nothing. He decided to head inside, and poked his head into the lounge and locker rooms. Still nothing. Real panic was beginning to tinge his insides when Neil finally heard Kevin’s rising voice from inside Wymack’s office.

“What do you  _mean_ an Exy court isn’t remotely romantic! That’s besides the point!” 

Strangely overcome with relief, Neil sank to the floor. Then his brain belatedly registered Kevin’s words and he bit back his sudden laughter.

“Whatever, Matt. How long ago did we all decide on this? I’m the first one to actually do something.”

Curiosity piqued, Neil silently crept closer, leaning carefully against the wall. He strained to listen to the one-sided phone conversation. 

Kevin made an irritated noise. “I don’t know. I left Andrew and Neil alone on the court.”

Neil raised his brows at the mention of his name.

“Christ, Boyd! I’m not expecting them to — to end up  _fucking_  on the court! I’m letting them spend some time together. Alone. You know, setting them up! God.” 

Neil very promptly choked on his spit. He didn’t know what he had been expecting, but it certainly wasn’t this. He was suspended somewhere between amusement and mortification. It was definitely time to leave. No longer bothering to keep his footsteps quiet, Neil ran back to the inner court, returning to Andrew.

“Andrew!” He hissed, once he was close to the goal. Unsurprisingly, Andrew still had not moved from the floor. 

“Kevin was on the phone with Matt. They’re — God,” Neil broke off. “They’re trying to — set us up or something!” 

This grabbed Andrew’s interest, and he sat up, leaning back on his elbows. Drily, he asked, “Kevin and Matt are trying to set us up?” 

Neil shook his head as he lowered himself to sit next to Andrew. “No! The Foxes!” 

He sat cross-legged and watched Andrew process this information. 

“Those morons are almost as unobservant as you, Josten,” said Andrew after a moment.

Neil let out a breathless laugh. “Yeah, no shit.” 

He let himself look properly at Andrew. He seemed faintly amused, the ghost of a smirk on his lips. It was so new and startling and unexpected that Neil quite suddenly felt breathless for other reasons. Andrew instantly picked up on Neil’s reaction and let his features transform into a familiar scowl. 

Grinning sheepishly, Neil playfully knocked Andrew’s leg with his knee and delighted at the sight of Andrew’s scowl deepening while his ears turned a faint pink. 

“I’m back,” announced Kevin loudly and quite unnecessarily from behind them. Neil and Andrew grimaced at each other.

“Get up, you should be running drills,” Kevin chastised. Neil twisted around to stare at him.

_Oh, he’s good,_ he thought as he studied Kevin’s easy expression.

Only because Neil knew him so well, he could see the cracks in Kevin’s mask. The almost haughty tilt of his chin, the slight curve of his lip. The details that suggested how pleased he was at finding Andrew and Neil sitting so close together. Neil could practically hear the smug, triumphant phone call Kevin would be making later. He sent a little prayer for Matt. 

Beside Neil, Andrew‘s expression was disdainful. Their eyes met and they shared a knowing look. This was going to be very interesting indeed.

—

“Neil Josten! Neil! My buddy!” said Matt brightly as Neil entered the Foxes’ lounge. 

Neil had just showered, hair still slightly wet, clothes sticking to his damp skin; he glanced around, finding his teammates sprawled over the mismatched furniture, and got the distinct impression that they had been waiting for him to finish up.

He narrowed his eyes at Matt’s eagerness. It hadn’t escaped his notice that the rest of the Foxes had very poorly disguised how intently they were listening in. Neil sighed, accepting whatever cruel fate waited for him. 

“Yeah, Matt?” He said wearily.

“Man, so like, Dan won these movie tickets and we don’t really need them, you know? So they’re yours, bud! If you want, of course.” 

“Because I ... love movies?” Neil asked, dubious. He heard Aaron snort from somewhere beside him. It was common knowledge that Neil did not care about movies at all.

“Oh! No!” Matt gave an odd little laugh, high-pitched and strained. “No! You gotta ... uh—“

“Treat yourself,” Dan helpfully supplied with a solemn nod.

“Riiiiiight. Yeah, treat yourself!” repeated Matt enthusiastically. “And there’s two, so you could, like, take someone! Like, Andrew! Or you know, someone like ... I don’t know, say ... Andrew? Just a suggestion!”

Impossibly, Neil’s suspicious, narrowed squint became somehow even more narrowed and suspicious. Several of the Foxes winced at Matt’s subtlety (or lack thereof). Aaron did a visible facepalm. Neil was thankfully saved from answering due to Andrew’s sudden appearance in the doorway, as if summoned by the mention of his name.

“Oh! Just the man we were speaking of!” Matt unzipped his bag and retrieved something. “So, Neil, my buddy, here are the tickets, hope you two have a great time!” 

Matt leant forward and pressed the movie tickets into Neil’s unresisting hands. As he pulled away, he patted Neil’s hand, in an almost motherly gesture. 

“Thanks?” said Neil, with abemused smile. He wondered what he was meant to say. What was the appropriate response to your friends’ well-intentioned yet exceedingly transparent and clueless attempts at setting you up with someone you were already dating? Neil had no idea.

He glanced at Andrew, who was engaged in a staring contest with Renee. Andrew raised a questioning brow at her. She raised one back. 

“Well. We’re leaving,” Neil said, more to Andrew than anything. “Kevin?”

“I think I’ll stay here for a bit longer,”Kevin said, sending Matt a pointed glare. He was shifting in his seat, impatient, clearly waiting to lecture Matt on how deeply, deeply obvious he had been. Neil ducked his head to hide his fond smile. He bid them goodbye and headed for the door, Andrew in tow. 

The moment they exited the room, Neil heard an explosion of shouts, all directed at Matt. 

“Jesus Christ, Boyd!”

“God, Matt, could you be any more obvious!”

“Renee, darling, would you please assist me in beating Matt’s ass?” 

Neil couldn’t help it; he burst out laughing, bright and uncontrollable. He fell into fits of snorting laughter, and didn’t stop until Andrew pressed him against the wall and shut him up with a thorough kiss.

—

The movie theatre was nearly empty, save for an elderly couple and a family down the front. Neil and Andrew sat at the back of the cinema, a massive box of popcorn between them, as well as an excessive amount of candy (at Andrew’s insistence).

The movie was something sci-fi or futuristic. Neil didn’t remember, and he wasn’t really paying attention anyway. Instead, he was enjoying his closeness to Andrew and the warmth where their arms touched and the way Andrew responded to Neil playfully nudging his foot with small nudges of his own, despite the way he stared dutifully ahead, focusing on the movie. 

And underneath all of that, somewhere in Neil’s brain was lit up with the knowledge that this could be considered as a date. A date orchestrated by his meddling, clueless friends, but a date nonetheless. He felt a little giddy. 

“Andrew?” Neil whispered.

Andrew’s head turned, meeting Neil’s gaze. His eyes darted over Neil’s face, lingering over his lips for a second too long, before he murmured, “What, Josten?” 

Neil felt strangely charged and reckless. “On a scale of one to ten, how important is it that you finish this movie?” 

“Why are you asking?”

“Let’s just say if I was  _hypothetically_ interested in spending our time in this dark movie theatre in other ways, then I would like to know your answer.” 

Andrew considered this for a moment. Then his eyes flicked up to Neil’s, and he smoothly replied, “I’m sure the synopsis is online.” 

Neil’s grin was pleased. “Yes or no?” 

“Yes, you idiot,” Andrew twisted in his seat and raised a hand to cup Neil’s cheek before pulling him in for an unexpectedly slow and sweet kiss. Neil melted with it and kissed Andrew back, again and again, until the movie had been entirely forgotten.

—

Neil startled when a rapid knock came at at the door, jolting the table. Andrew’s hot chocolate spilled slightly over the rim of his mug. It just missed the edge of Neil’s worksheets. 

“Whoops, sorry,” Neil gave an apologetic grin. Andrew looked up from his laptop and sent him a withering look anyway. There was a faint, pink imprint on his cheek from where he had been leaning on his hand. Something in Neil’s chest squeezed at the sight.

He gave in and rolled his eyes, “Shut up. I’ll clean it up.”

Neil fluidly gathered his papers into a messy stack before grabbing a handful of paper towel and dumping the sheets onto the spilled hot chocolate. The paper towel became soaked within seconds. 

Andrew huffed, though it sounded more amused than anything. “I’ll do it. Go answer the door.” 

Neil jogged to open the door, raising his brows when he found Nicky waiting for him. He was wearing a loose, buttoned-up shirt that was left slightly and very deliberately unbuttoned, as well as the tightest jeans Neil had ever seen in his life. 

“Howdy,” Nicky said with a charming grin. “Is Kevin ready?”

“You guys are going somewhere?” Neil asked suspiciously. He hadn’t heard anything from Kevin about this. Distantly, he thought he knew what was happening. 

Nicky gave an innocent nod. Then his face brightened as he looked behind Neil into the dorm room.

“Ah, Kevin! You good to go?”

Kevin, who was in the process of wrapping a scarf around his neck, sent Nicky a look that said  _obviously._

Neil stared at Kevin. “Where are youheaded?” 

Kevin gave a shrug that wasn’t entirely Kevin-like. Nicky tilted his head and stroked his chin in a thoughtful manner. 

“I don’t know yet but the night is still young! Maybe we’ll go clubbing and find Kevin a man, hmm?” He grinned and nudged Kevin lightly. 

Kevin just rolled his eyes in response, though his brown skin took on a pink flush. Then he cleared his throat and said in a very casual voice, “So you and Andrew will have the dorm to yourselves, I guess.”

“I guess,” Neil echoed faintly, now knowing for certain what was happening. He was torn between exasperation and hilarity. “Have fun.”

“Thanks, Neil!” Nicky said. Then his tone became suggestive. “Hope you two have a  _banging_ good time.”

“Okay, come on. We’re leaving,” Kevin brushed past Neil into the hallway, pulling Nicky with him. “See you later, Neil.” 

Nicky threw his head back and laughed as Kevin dragged him by his wrist. “Bye, Neil! Love you!”

Closing the door, Neil blew out an amused laugh. He leaned his head against the door, unable to fight his smile off his face. Silently, Andrew came up beside him. He watched Neil for a second before poking his cheek to get his attention. Neil felt his smile grow. 

“Hey,” he said softly as he turned to face Andrew. A loose curl of hair had fallen over his forehead. With a murmured yes or no, Neil carefully raised a hand. At Andrew’s nod, Neil reached to comb his fingers through his hair, fixing the messy curls. Andrew’s lashes fluttered shut for a brief second. Neil’s heart raced, in awe of the progress Andrew was slowly making by allowing these soft, tender gestures. He then retreated, not wanting to overstep any lines.

“So, we have the dorm to ourselves tonight,” He offered lightly, biting back his smile.

Andrew hummed, fixing Neil with his steady gaze. “So I heard.”

“Any suggestions as to what we could do to pass time?” 

“Stop trying to be smooth, you idiot,” Andrew grumbled, and with that, pressed Neil against the door and kissed him. Laughter spilled from Neil’s mouth, bright and carefree. Andrew pulled away slightly, though he kept a gentle hand on Neil’s jaw. His cheeks were flushed pink.

“Stop laughing,” He muttered, brushing his thumb over Neil’s bottom lip. 

“Okay, okay. I’ll stop,” Neil grinned and then took a breath. He exhaled. “Now kiss me.”

And Andrew did.

—

“This is getting ridiculous, Josten.” 

Andrew stared, taking in the sight; the multicoloured rides, lit up with golden lights, the endless stalls lining the busy path, the milling crowd despite the late hour, consisting almost entirely of children. Neil could smell buttery popcorn in the air. He secretly loved the atmosphere of the place.

“Maybe a little. But it’s kinda nice. Getting away from everyone for a bit,” Neil said. 

Andrew rolled his eyes. “Whatever. Where does Boyd keep getting these tickets?”

“He probably buys them himself,” suggested Neil, making Andrew huff. He paused for an uncertain moment before adding, “If you really want, we can go somewhere else. We don’t have to stay here.” 

Andrew shot him a look. “Neil.”

“No, seriously, we can find something else to do,” said Neil earnestly. 

“Neil,” Andrew repeated. “I want— we can stay.” 

His brow had furrowed and he was glaring at the ground. Neil knew it was because of that near slip; Andrew, as a general rule, did not express his want. In the past, it was safer to keep these things to yourself, safer to not want anything at all. Neil had been closely acquainted with this fact himself. But now, well — Neil felt sudden, perfect warmth fill his chest. He was struck with a strange sort of wonder that they were both rewriting old rules, replacing old memories, by themselves and with each other. 

He smiled softly and said, “Okay.”

Andrew glanced up at him, stilling when he saw Neil’s fond expression.For a perfect moment, there was wordless understanding between them. Then Andrew made a face at Neil. 

Neil burst out laughing. “Alright, I’m sorry. Come on, I’ll buy you cotton candy.” 

He then took a step closer and raised a brow, an unspoken question. Andrew nodded. Neil pressed a kiss to his cheek and delighted in them redden when he moved away. Scowling, Andrew pulled him back in by the waist and met Neil in a proper kiss. Neil fought a smile off his face and kissed him back, softening into it.

After a few breathless moments, he pulled away. “Okay, let’s go. You might have to lead the way though, because my knees feel a bit weak right now.” 

Andrew gave his most exasperated eye-roll and muttered, “Drama queen.” 

But he slipped his fingers through Neil’s anyway, and led them through the crowd. 

—

Much later, Neil was immensely pleased at the foxes’ varying expressions of shock, triumph and glee when Andrew and Neil returned from the carnival in their matching coats, Neil holding an armful of stuffed animals Andrew had won him. 

—

Neil blinked sleepily, the last remnants of sleep falling away slowly. The room was dim, still. Outside the door, he could hear the Foxes’ low voices, quietly talking.

With a sigh, he shifted slightly and noticed that during their nap, Andrew’s arm had winded around his front. They weren’t quite pressed together, but against his back, Neil could feel the familiar warmth of Andrew’s skin, his steady breathing, the tickle of his soft hair against Neil’s neck.

Neil let a soft smile spread across his face, eyes fluttering shut, as he basked in the feeling, savouring this soft, blissful moment before they inevitably had to awaken and leave their bubble of comfort. He nuzzled into the pillow, smile growing when Andrew’s arm tightened around him. 

It tensed for a moment before relaxing, fingers gently brushing over Neil’s shirt. Andrew breathed out a sigh and murmured against his neck, “‘Morning.” 

Neil’s stomach flipped at the sound of Andrew’s low, gravelly voice. Although Neil loved everything about Andrew, he thought, perhaps, this was his favourite version — mellow, lazy and softened by sleep. 

Neil whispered, “Technically, it’s the afternoon.” 

Andrew blew out an exasperated breath and Neil felt it against his skin. “I hate you.” 

This statement was rather contradicted by the kiss Andrew pressed to his neck. Sudden butterflies swooped in Neil’s stomach. He twisted in Andrew’s arms to face him, and was greeted by the sight of Andrew Minyard in all his post-nap, bed-headed glory. His eyes were heavy-lidded but attentive as they fixed on Neil’s face, filling with something close to warmth. 

“Hi,” Neil murmured, not even trying to hide the fondness on his face.

Andrew flicked his eyes up to the ceiling and muttered, “Ugh.” 

Neil grinned, nose wrinkling. He felt unbelievably light, warmed inside and out. “Damn, it’s like that?” 

“Ugh,” repeated Andrew.

Neil’s grin broadened until he could no longer contain his happiness, and it spilled out of him in bright laughter. Andrew scowled at him, though Neil noticed the unsubtle way Andrew’s gaze lingered on his lips. 

He raised a knowing brow and delighted in the sight of Andrew’s ears turning a faint pink. He muttered, “Shut up.”

“Didn’t say anything,” Neil said, teasingly. 

“Ugh,” Andrew grumbled for a final time before pulling Neil in for a kiss. Neil let out a tiny, pleased hum and brought a hand up to cup Andrew’s cheek. 

Moments passed like that, idyllic and perfect. Neil pressed a few more gentle kisses to Andrew’s lips before pulling away. He felt pleasantly buzzed, like being drunk without the alcohol. Andrew brushed Neil’s floppy fringe away with a careful hand, before softly tracing down his face to rest at his neck. 

Smiling, Neil leant back in to kiss him, hand coming up to gently cup his face—

“Who fucking knows, Aaron! Maybe Andrew and Neil are just gay and clueless!” 

Even through the closed door, Nicky’s nearly hysterical voice could be clearly heard. Neil burst out laughing as he rolled away from Andrew. He lazily turned his head back to see Andrew glaring at the door, like it was the reason they had been interrupted. Neil’s grin broadened. 

After a moment, biting his lip to stifle any further laughter, he left Andrew on the bed and silently opened the door. He leant against the wall and began to furtively listen to the outside conversation.

“What is this shit? This is ridiculous. We didn’t need to call a fucking meeting,” said Aaron’s irritated voice. 

“My young Aaron, have some compassion! This is about your dearest twin!” came Nicky’s voice. Neil peeked through the slight crack in the doorway and saw him sprawled over an arm-chair, gesturing grandly. 

“Ugh. Why are you talking like that?” 

“Shut up you two,” snapped Allison. “Kevin, are you sure you saw Andrew blushing? At night practice?”

“Christ, Reynolds,  yes ,” said Kevin imploringly. “Why doesn’t anyone believe me?”

“It’s nothing personal, Kev, it’s just that it’s Andrew, you know?” interjected Matt. “It’s just weird to picture Andrew doing normal, human things.” 

“...Like blushing?” asked Kevin sceptically.

“Yeah, what a mental image! Damn, I just got chills.” 

Neil barely concealed his snort. He glanced back at Andrew, grinning, and was met with an utterly withering expression. Scowling deeply, Andrew pushed himself off the bed and joined Neil by the door.

“Right. Well, maybe we didn’t read the situation correctly,” added Dan. “Is there even proof that Andrew likes Neil? That he’s into him or whatever?” 

This was so completely unexpected that surprised laughter burst from Neil. Andrew’s deadpan ‘ _what_.’  from beside him made him lose it even further. Their attempts at being stealthy now entirely ruined, Andrew pulled the door open so the Foxes’ could receive the full force of his glare.

For a moment, there was only stunned silence. Matt had the grace to look ashamed; the other Foxes’ were merely dumbfounded. Then Neil snorted and fell into helpless laughter again and the spell was broken. 

Nicky looked between them, taking in their matching, sleep-rumpled hair, and squeaked. “Oh my god, wait—“

Andrew repeated, “What.”

“Did you guys hook up?” Nicky’s words tumbled over each other in his excitement.

Andrew blinked at Nicky. 

He said, “We’ve been dating since January, you absolute morons.” 

Complete and utter silence fell over the Foxes once more. Neil almost let out an involuntary squeak when Andrew said ‘dating’, but he managed to stifle it. Of all the ways he had imagined telling their teammates about their relationship, he never could have pictured this. 

Andrew continued to glower at them, chin haughtily tilted, as if daring them to say anything. For an unbearable few moments, the quiet stretched on. Then noise erupted all at once.

“ Almost an  _entire_ year?”

“Christ, I hate this fucking team.”

“Renee, I swear to God! Don’t look so smug!” 

Neil grinned, amused. “You said something about Andrew being into me?” 

Andrew shoved him as Nicky replied, “We thought that’s why he looked so constipated when you two were together. ‘Cause you didn’t— um, swing.” 

Nicky pasted on a charming smile in response to Andrew’s deepening scowl. Neil fell into laughter again, struck by the ridiculousness of this entire situation. Deciding it was perhaps time to take Andrew away he said, “Well. This has been very informative. We’re gonna... Yeah. Bye, guys.” 

And with that, Neil grabbed Andrew’s hand and tugged him out of the dorm. He felt ridiculously happy, somehow strangely giddy from revealing their relationship to their teammates. They left the building, entering the carpark under a glorious, rosy sunset. Neil grinned, feeling a breathless, overwhelming sense of  _possibility_   in his heart.

They didn’t speak until they were in the sleek Maserati. Andrew glanced sideways at Neil in the passenger seat and said, “Where are we going? Your hair is still a mess.”

Neil rolled his eyes. “Shut up. I should have left you in there.”

“You wouldn’t.”

“I really would. Also, you should be touched,” Neil began with a sly grin. Andrew narrowed his eyes. “They tried to set us up because they thought you liked me.” 

“Shut up, Josten. Another word and I’m dumping you in a field somewhere. I’ll let you walk back to Fox Tower yourself.”

“You wouldn’t,” Neil said with a teasing smile. 

Andrew rolled his eyes and started up the car instead of replying. The engine rumbled to life. Neil sighed contentedly, sinking back into the seat as Andrew drove them away from Fox Tower with a natural ease.

Neil’s eyes found Andrew once more, unable to help himself. The sunset had turned his hair golden. After a moment’s hesitation, Neil held out his hand between them, offering it up to Andrew.

Andrew’s eyes flicked down to his outstretched palm. Neil bit his lip, heart racing in his chest. Then Andrew took Neil’s hand in his own, twining their fingers together. He quickly glanced outside the window to hide his unbidden, fond smile. 

“Where to, Josten?” asked Andrew, voice steady, warm and familiar.

Neil felt a quiet happiness glow inside him. He replied, “Anywhere you want. We’ve got time.”

They had all the time in the world. 

**Author's Note:**

> howdy my good dudes. i am back w another serving of incredibly self-indulgent fic
> 
> anyway i tried to keep it realistic in terms of their relationship being still very new at this point but i get carried away writing fluff so ..... sorry if things got a little ooc but that’s just how it is babey!
> 
> basically the biggest takeaways from this fic are a) neil josten is a terrible flirt b) neil + laughter .... it’s what he deserves! and c) the foxes collectively share one brain cell but it belongs to renee
> 
> adjshd thanks for reading!!! pls leave a comment and kudos if you’d like and follow me on tumblr @rikohateclub 🤠


End file.
